This Program Project Grant consists of five Projects and two Cores designed to optimize the development of nuclear magnetic resonance technology for both basic cancer research and clinical applications. Three of the Projects concentrate on developing and utilizing ultra high resolution proton imaging procedures. Two of these follow the evolution of preneoplastic tissue to metastatic hepatocellular carcinoma; one in a chemical carcinogenic model in rats, the other in a viral hepatitis model in woodchucks. The remaining one evaluates the efficacy of NMR examinations for diagnosis of metastatic axillary lymph nodes. The other two Projects use primarily NMR spectroscopic methods to investigate the metabolic and physiological consequences of neoplastic transformation. The studies concern pH regulation in well defined cell lines transformed with oncogenes and the metabolism of a range of isolated arterially- perfused hepatomas. An Instrumental Support core provides the technical support to develop the necessary special purpose NMR probes and imaging surface coils required for these Projects. An Administrative Core provides budgetary control and clerical services for the PPG.